Hermione and Percy: Grey's Anatomy Style
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: Not for the faint of heart, these two voracious bookworms work together, but what happens when their little night out turns into what happened to Izzy and George


**Hermione and Percy: Grey's Anatomy Style**

'Owww, my head' thought Hermione as she woke up. She still had her eyes closed and rubbed her temples, willing her massive headache to go away. She rubbed her eyes next, to rid them of their sleepiness. When Hermione opened her eyes she nearly toppled off the bed in surprise. She didn't recognize anything around her. The room was filled with papers, quills, and ink bottles, there were awards lined up along the wall next to her. When she read one of the names engraved on the bottom of a plaque she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. It said _Percy Weasley_.

She turned over to try and go back to sleep, thinking that all of this was surely a bad dream. But she rolled over and hit something rather soft and warm. She saw a sleeping, shirt-less Percy Weasley. He was lying on his stomach, head turned away from her, still sleeping. Hermione looked down at herself and realized that she too was shirt-less, and what was more, she was bottom-less as well. She hit her forehead with her fist and let out a groan of anguish. She looked down at Percy's sleeping figure and tried to remember what had happened.

_They had been sitting in the Leaky Cauldron after a long day. They now worked together in the international muggle cooperation department. She was a great asset to the department because she had come from a muggle family. They had been in negotiations with the Prime Minister of England on allowing the wizards to set up certain shops around London, much like the Leaky Cauldron, they would be invisible to the muggle eye. The meeting lasted over six hours, and a multitude of paper work ensued. Percy and Hermione often came to the Leaky Cauldron after work, finding comfort in the glass of wine they would share with dinner. They weren't dating because Ron would have probably killed Percy. Ron and Hermione and broken up last year due to a heated argument in which Ron stormed out, leaving Hermione to cry over the broken picture frame of her dead parents. _

_Percy comforted her because they worked together, but he never imagined anything coming of it. They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron at 9 o'clock that night. Percy was about to order their favorite wine, but Hermione stopped him. "Tom, a bottle of Ogden's best please."_

_Tom, the inn keeper, looked at her a bit confused but shrugged and shuffled off to get her bottle. Percy was confused as well. He knew for a fact that Hermione never drank strong liquor such as fire whisky. "Are you sure Hermione, I mean, have you ever had fire whisky?"_

"_Yeah, Ron snuck it in back at Hogwarts," she said; now looking saddened at the memories. Tom returned a moment later and she face was happy again. "Thanks Tom," she said plunking down a few sickles on the bar. She drug Percy by the hand over to a secluded, shadowy table. Hermione conjured two glasses and filled them halfway with the reddish-brown mixture. _

"_To the Muggle Prime Minister," she said raising her glass. He murmured the same and clinked glasses with her. She downed hers in two gulps, and hiccoughed slightly. He however sipped gently on it, knowing that he never really had a good reaction to alcohol. _

"_Oh, come on Perce," she said, knowing that she was the only one who he tolerated using that nickname. "Liven up a bit, why don't you?"_

"_Because we have a lot of work to do tomorrow, and I don't want to be completely sloshed or have a massive hangover tomorrow."_

"_Party pooper," she mumbled before drinking down her second glass of fire whisky. He thought about what could happen, but never really thought what happened would actually happen. He thought, 'Sod it,'._

"_Give over the bottle, Mione," he said, pulling it out of her grasp after she poured herself a third glass. He filled his glass to the brim and said, "If you can't beat'em, join'em."_

_They sat there for another hour or two, drinking glass upon glass until the bottle was empty. Hermione was giggling quite profusely. Percy stood up and insisted on flooing her to his apartment, he didn't think her parents, whom she had moved back in with, would appreciate her coming home completely pissed. They held on to each other tightly as they made their way drunkenly over to the fire place. _

_Once back at Percy's apartment, they found a bottle of muggle whisky. Soon they were talking about random things, passing the bottle back and forth. _

"_You know," Hermione said, after a long sip from the bottle. "I always liked you."_

"_What?" Percy said, giggling slightly. _

"_I liked you, you were always the smart one," she said taking another long sip of the bottle. _

"_Hey!" he said indignantly. "Share!" he wrenched the bottle out of her hands. Hermione looked saddened but giggled none-the-less. "I guess I always liked you too," he admitted. _

"_Really," she said, looking deep into his hazel eyes. _

"_Yeah," he murmured before leaning closer to her. _

"_Yeah," she whispered huskily. She, too, leaned closer to him. _

_He closed the distance between them, touching his lips to hers in a scorching kiss. His one hand entangled itself in her bushy brown hair, while the other one was moving toward her lower back. He pulled her into his lap, pulling her even closer. She ran her slim fingers through his Weasley red hair, loving the silky feel of it. She tugged slightly at his hair, and he moaned into her mouth. She gasped when his hand moved over her bum; this allowed Percy to sneak his tongue into the witches' mouth. _

_His lips broke apart from hers a short while later and began to attack her neck with kisses. He licked, nipped, and suckled his way down to her collarbone, which he grazed lightly with his teeth. She moaned and arched her back, allowing his to continue his ministrations without faltering. "Oh, Percy, I want you so bad."_

_He took this as a good sign, because he picked her up off the floor, her legs now clamped around his waist. He half carried her, half stumbled to his bedroom, and laid her gently down on the bed. She pulled his shirt collar, causing him to tumble down on top of her. Their bodies were the perfect fit. He drug her up and began to attack her neck and she undid the buttons on his shirt. Once she was done, she pushed the shirt down, off his shoulders and threw it off in a corner. Hermione ran her hands down his lean chest. He certainly wasn't the most muscular Weasley but he still had some definition, carrying around all those books for years made his back, chest, and arms slightly defined. Hermione didn't care if he had muscle or not, all she wanted was him to be inside of her. _

_She managed to snake her hands in between them, starting to work on his belt buckle. Percy grabbed on either side of her shirt and ripped it in half. The buttons went flying everywhere and he growled deep within his throat. His kisses trailed down to her exposed chest, teeth skimming the outskirts of her lace bra. His hands fumbled a bit drunkenly with the clasp of her bra, finally succeeding in undoing it. He tossed it over with the remnants of her shirt and his shirt in the corner. His mouth covered her rounded breast, causing her to moan in ecstasy. He managed to get the button undone on her pants before she could undo his belt, so he helped her a bit. _

_She pushed the waistband of his kakis down as far as she could reach, after he helped her undo the button, then he kicked them the rest of the way off. He drug her pants off as well, kissing and nibbling at each new section of skin that was revealed. She was completely hot now; she pulled him back up, after he removed her pink lacy knickers, for a scorching kiss. _

_Please," she panted as he began to bite at her collarbone. He growled in response, letting all his inhibitions fly right out of the window. He managed to remove his boxers and thrust into her. He was completely unlike Ron; she now knew why girls liked the quiet ones better than the 'bad boys'. He filled her completely. She pulled his hair a bit, urging him to go on. He pulled out of her almost completely, and pounded himself back into her, rougher than she would have expected, but welcomed it just the same. He could feel her heat pulsating, making him loosen his grip on reality a bit more than he already had. _

_His hands were working savage miracles on her breasts, wringing sensations from them that she never thought possible. She didn't even care that he was Ron's brother, right now; he was her lover, thrusting into her at a furious pace. She could feel him tensing up and her orgasm was building. Her vision went black for a moment or too; wave upon wave of pleasure over taking her. Her body went limp after a minute, and she looked up at Percy who looked frustrated. He withdrew himself from her and rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling. _

_Hermione was struck with an idea, Ron had suggested that they try this but she never really warmed to the idea. She sat up and moved to her knees, bending over his pelvic area, taking in the sight of his erect member. It was almost staring her in the face. Since she was drunk, her sense of adventure was heightened. She lowered her face to him and he spoke quietly. _

"_You don't have to do this you know, I can finish it…" he trailed off. He really did want her to do this, but, drunk or not, he would not force the only person he trusted to this to him. _

"_I want to, it looks fun!" she said cheerily and she took him into her mouth, testing his density with her tongue. She quickly found a rhythm that made his breath catch, sucking a bit there, grazing her teeth there. She also found out that she had almost no gag-reflex, which allowed her to take him nearly all the way into her throat. He was going to come, and soon. _

"_You don't…Ohhhhhh," he said, finishing with a moan as her hand started a new rhythm than her mouth. Hermione knew what was coming and wanted to try. When he came, she swallowed it greedily, still sucking until he was completely empty. She looked up at him after he was done and smiled. She crawled up to his head and gave him a quick peck on the lips, just before she passed out. He wasn't far behind but he said something that he didn't know if he meant, but he felt it in this moment. "I love you Mione."_

Hermione shook her head, trying to rid herself of the memories, but failed abysmally. When her Gryffindor courage found her, she rose from the bed and put on his shirt, which, since he was much taller than she, hung down to the middle of her thigh. She walked to the bathroom to take a shower. The scalding hot water helped her rid the feelings of sleeping with her best friend. Percy meant so much to her and she let herself ruin something so perfect.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and wrote a letter to her mother, saying that she felt as though she had too many drinks last night so she slept at Ginny's and Harry's house. Then she quickly flooed Ginny.

"Ginny? Are you there?" Hermione called. She heard shuffling from the kitchen. A very pregnant Ginny cam toddling to the fire place and knelt down beside it.

"Hermione, are you okay?" she asked, concern written all over her face.

"Well, I need you to cover for me; I told my parents that I was staying at your house last night because I had too much to drink last night."

"Well, what is the real reason?" a bemused Ginny asked.

"As I said, I had too much to drink but I guess I never made it back to your house," she said, her eyes shifting all around the room.

"So whose house are you calling me from?"

"Percy's," Hermione said blushing.

"What are you wearing?" Ginny asked now seeing the top of Percy's dress shirt.

"Percy's shirt."

"And why may I ask are you wearing Percy's shirt?"

"Becauseikindasleptwithhimandhetoremyshirtinhalf," Hermione said rather quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," Ginny said her eyes widening.

"I kinda slept with Percy and he tore my shirt in half," Hermione reiterated. Ginny's face dropped.

"What about Ron?"

"Well, we broke up nearly a year ago; he's moved on, engaged to Lavender isn't he?"

"Yeah, but still, you promised that you wouldn't sleep with any of my brothers," Ginny chided.

"I know, but we had a hard day at work, so I ordered a bottle of fire whisky. He told me that I was too drunk to go home, to let my parents see me at least. So we wound up back at his apartment. I found some whisky, and we passed the bottle back and forth, we were both pissed out of our minds. And I presume you know the rest."

"Well, where is he now?" Ginny asked.

"He's still sleeping, I was thinking of making some breakfast, what do you think?"

"Yeah, that would be good. I think you two should really talk about this though, and don't tell Ron," Ginny added.

"I should be telling you that. But you don't tell Harry either; you know how those two are, worse than Lavender and Parvarti back at Hogwarts," Hermione chuckled, which caused her head to hurt. She pulled her head out of the fire and sat on the kitchen floor, trying to regain some semblance of balance. Once her equilibrium restored itself, she rose up and began rummaging in the fridge for some eggs, the least she could do it make scrambled eggs for the guys she had taken advantage of last night.

She served up the eggs and put them and the table, waiting to eat hers when Percy got up. She let the post owl in and collected the Daily Profit. Hermione sat in a kitchen chair and one for her feet to rest on and read the paper, obscuring her vision of his bedroom door.

Hermione was nearly half way through the paper when she heard Percy yawning from the bedroom. She kept reading, waiting for him to come to her, which he did.

"Ow, my head," he groaned before stumbling out of his bedroom in just his boxers. "What the bloody hell happened? Whose there?"

Hermione put the paper down and stared at the red-head in front of her. "It's just me Perce. And I think you should sit down and eat something," she said, pointing her wand at the plates of eggs in turn, heating them back to their original state. He did as he was told, sitting down, he ate his eggs in silence before he asked:

"What happened last night? I don't remember anything," he said, and added as an after thought, "And why are you wearing my shirt?"

"Well you ripped mine last night," she said simply. Hermione couldn't look him in the eye.

"Why in Merlin's name would I want to rip your shirt?"

"You really don't remember anything that happened last night?"

"No! Haven't I already said that?" he spat angrily, then proceeded to hold his head, feeling as if he had someone jack hammering in there.

"Well, we were really drunk last night and when I was in the Floo you grabbed me, to stop me from falling, and you ripped my shirt," she said, hoping that it would sound convincing.

"Okay," he replied grumpily. He ate his eggs in silence, and Hermione prayed that he wouldn't suddenly remember the events from the previous nights. She breathed a sigh of relief as he said he needed to get changed and go into work; they had a meeting with the Prime Minister. Hermione Floo'ed to Ginny' to borrow some clothes and went to work as well. They sat in the meeting, trying to not seem like they had the worst hangover's ever.

Once the meeting was over, they were all shaking hands when Percy tensed up, he continued shaking hands, but something was going on inside his mind. He saw the flashed from the night before, and everything that had happened. After everyone left, he grabbed Hermione's arm roughly and steered her into the nearest supply closet.

"I didn't rip your shirt trying to keep you from falling," he stated.

"No you didn't," she said, treading lightly. She still didn't know how much he knew about what happened.

"I remember everything now," he said quietly.

"Oh," she whispered, not knowing what else there was to stay.

'Well…?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know if you'd be angry. I had hoped that you would forget this forever, and we could still remain friends."

"We are still friends," Percy said lightly. "But I would like you to be more than friends. I never pushed the matter because of what you promised Ron, but now I think that doesn't matter."

"No I guess it doesn't," she murmured.

"I guess what I'm really saying is that I would love for you to become my girlfriend," Percy let out a breath.

"Oh," she said.

"I mean if you don't want to its fine," he said hastily. She pushed him up against the wall and leaned up to kiss him. She had to stand on her tip toes, because he had a good eight inches on her. Her hands wound their way around the back of his neck and she kissed him sweetly. His hands, after he became coherent enough, went around her tiny waist. They shared the best kiss and they knew that this was going to work.

After a few weeks of keeping this relationship to themselves, they finally were going to tell his mother about everything.

"Oh, I hope she isn't mad," Hermione said the morning they were supposed to go to lunch.

"My mother loves you, she won't be mad. And once we tell her about how Ron told you to stay away from me, then she'll be mad at him."

"You sure?"

He chuckled and kissed her, deeply and passionately. When they drew away her lips were swollen and pinkened. That was the part she loved about Percy, you never knew what he was going to do next.


End file.
